Will You
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: "Oh! Oh! Jangan-jangan kau berharap ada pangeran berkuda putih melamarmu dengan romantis dan kau hidup bahagia selamanya? Hahahaha!" "Aominecchi bodoh!" / BL; AoKi / Warning(s) inside


**"Will You."**

**Warning:** BL, slight-OOC, fluff-fail, garing.

**Rate:** T.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

**Word Count:** 1,165 words.

**Author's note:** Hallo! 1. **Happy birthday Shourarara!** Semoga suka fic ini! 2. **Dedicated to Caijou guys** juga—Meshi, Shou, Mashemele, Pilong, Gebi, Aiko dan Maru! 3. Special thanks to **Arisu—**yang udah bantuin nulis!

**En-Joy!**

* * *

Musim dingin kali ini tidak berbeda dari musim-musim dingin sebelumnya. Salju yang turun pada teras rumah Aomine masih putih, hangat selimut warna biru milik Aomine masih sama seperti tahun kemarin, hubungan Aomine dan Kise masih manis dan pahit seperti biasa, dan coklat hangat buatan Aomine selalu hangat mengusir dinginnya ruangan yang menusuk tulang.

"Kise,"

Sebuah _mug_ putih diletakkan pemuda berkulit_tan_ di samping _laptop_ warna putih milik Kise, "Ini coklat panasmu."

Kaget, pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model ini refleks menutup _browser_ yang sedang ia lihat satu menit yang lalu, "A ... Aomine_cchi_! Jangan tiba-tiba datang begitu-_ssu_! Aku kaget tahu..." Kise menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal sambil berharap kekasihnya itu tidak melihat apa yang ia buka pada _browser_ tadi.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tadi, bo~doh." yang diprotes hanya menguap dan duduk di samping pemuda bersurai _blonde._ Aomine mengambil coklat panasnya dan meniupnya, "Awas, tadi kubuat pana—"

"Panas!" telat. Kise sudah meminumnya duluan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aah! Lidahku terbakar, Aomine_cchi_!" sang model itu menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit pada lidahnya.

Aomine menghela nafas dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise, menjilat lidah milik pria bersurai _blonde_ itu kemudian mencium bibirnya. "Masih sakit?" Kise hanya menggeleng pelan menundukkan kepalanya agar kekasihnya itu tidak melihat betapa merah wajahnya.

Aomine tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kise dan meminum coklat panasnya. Ia melirik _laptop_ milik Kise dan bertanya, "Kau sedang melihat apa?"

"Ah? Mm, bu ... bukan apa-apa kok!" Kise mengambil _laptop_nya tetapi Aomine langsung menyambar _laptop_ putih tersebut. "Ja ... jangan dilihat!" sang model mulai panik, ia berusaha mengambil _laptop_ yang digenggam pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa seharusnya boleh kulihat kan?" sebuah seringaian terbentuk pada bibir Aomine seraya ia menggerakkan kursor untuk membuka _browser_ kemudian melihat _history_nya.

Aomine sudah siap tertawa kalau Kise membuka situs yang 'tidak benar', tapi alangkah kagetnya Aomine saat melihat judul video yang baru Kise buka.

_"10 Lamaran paling romantis sedunia."_

Dan ia tertawa lebih keras dari seharusnya—

"_Pff_—huahaha!" Aomine mengusap air yang mulai mengalir dari sisi matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Kenapa kau membuka hal-hal seperti ini coba? Hahaha!" ia masih tertawa setiap melihat judul tersebut. Kise di lain hal hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kekasihnya itu tertawa.

"Oh! Oh! Jangan-jangan kau berharap ada pangeran berkuda putih melamarmu dengan romantis dan kau hidup bahagia selamanya? Hahahaha!"

Dan dengan itu amarah Kise memuncak. Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus pada pipi Aomine.

"Aomine_cchi_ bodoh!"

* * *

Kise berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya, _tidak ada e-mail dari Aomine_. Tertera di sudut layar ponselnya tanggal 24 bulan 12 pukul 16.45. Malam ini adalah malam natal dimana seharusnya dihabiskan dengan orang-orang tersayang, tapi kenapa sang model tampan ini sendiri?

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu tetapi Aomine sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Tidak mengirim_ e-mail_, tidak menelepon, bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan Kise terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Kalau memang satu, dua atau tiga hari tidak menghubunginya mungkin itu wajar saja karena Aomine marah, tapi ini sudah seminggu, parahnya malam ini adalah malam natal.

Oke, ia mengakui ia sedikit kelewatan saat menampar Aomine dan mengeluarkan mantan _Ace Touou_ itu dari rumahnya sendiri.

Kise menghela nafas, melihat udara berwarna putih keluar dari mulutnya menandakan betapa dinginnya sore ini. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong mantelnya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah toko kue yang masih buka. Ia ingin memilih kue bersama Aomine, tapi mau apa lagi?

Kise memilih _cheesecake_ yang memang terkenal dari toko ini dan membayarnya. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kediamannya. Bulan depan, ia dan Aomine akan pindah bersama ke sebuah apartemen jadi beberapa barang di rumahnya sudah masuk ke dalam kardus coklat.

Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model itu menghela nafas dan meletakkan kuenya di atas meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa empuk berwarna putih yang tak jauh dari meja tersebut.

Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya menatap dalam-dalam nomor telepon Aomine—ragu untuk memencet tombol berwarna hijau. Melawan rasa gengsinya, pemuda bersurai blonde ini pada akhirnya memencet tombol hijau tersebut dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya. Nada menunggu yang khas terdengar tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya itu mengangkat.

_"Yo—"_

"Aomine_cchi_!"

_"—Aku tidak ada sekarang, tinggalkan saja pesan setelah nada berikut."_

_Beep._

"Kotak suara..." Kise menghela nafas menekan tombol warna merah tanpa peduli untuk meninggalkan pesan suara. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Mungkin ia sibuk," Kise mengangkat bahunya. _Sibuk? Ini malam natal kan?_ "Pa ... pasti ia sibuk, hahaha..." mantan _Ace Kaijou_ ini mulai berbicara sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memijat dahinya—menghilangkan penat yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Apa mungkin..." Kise bergumam pelan, "Apa mungkin ia sibuk merayakan natal dengan orang lain...?" surai _blonde_nya bergerak seraya Kise menggelengkan kepalanya—menghilangkan pikiran buruk. Tetesan air hangat mulai turun membasahi pipinya saat ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan rasa kantuk membawanya pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Oi,"

Sebuah tangan hangat mengusap puncak kepala Kise.

"Kise,"

Sang model ini pun membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjapkannya sekali, dua kali.

"Ao... mine... _cchi_?"

_'Ini mimpi kah?'_ Kise berusaha meyakinkan dirinya ini mimpi.

"Oi bangun bodoh."

Sosok Aomine ini menghela nafas. Tangan _tan_nya mencubit pipi Kise untuk membangunkannya. Barulah Kise sadar semua ini bukan mimpi, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Kau habis menangis ya?" telunjuk Aomine mengusap mata Kise yang terlihat merah. Kise yang masih _speechless_ hanya menatap kedua mata _midnight_ milik kekasihnya itu yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aomine_cchi_ aku—!"

"—Kise, aku mau... uh, minta maaf." mantan _Ace Touou_ ini menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu waktu itu. Kau ingin kita seperti yang di video itu kan? Tapi aku malah meledekmu..." Aomine menatap mata _topaz_ Kise, biru tua bertemu dengan emas.

Pria berkulit tan itu berdehem, "Aku berusaha mengumpulkan uang dengan kerja seharian penuh selama seminggu ini... dan um, aku tahu ini tidak seperti yang di video-video itu tapi..." ia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Ryouta Kise, maukah kau—"

Kise langsung memeluk pria di hadapannya.

"O ... oi, kenapa kau menangis?" Aomine memeluk balik kekasihnya itu dan mengusap helaian-helaian surai _blonde_nya.

"Dasar Aomine_cchi_ bodoh!" tangisan Kise semakin menjadi-jadi, tangannya mencengkram erat baju yang Aomine pakai. "Aku menangis karena bahagia tahu..."

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tertawa pelan, "Kau mau aku melanjutkan kata-kataku?"

Pria yang ditanya hanya terdiam tandanya ia ingin Aomine melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Maukah kau berada di sisiku sampai kapan pun?"

Kise melepaskan pelukannya, "...Aominecchi garing-_ssu,_" tapi air matanya tidak berhenti keluar.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Aku bukan tipe-tipe yang romantis..." ia membuka kotak kecil tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak, "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Tidak mungkin aku menolak."

Sebuah tawa pelan terdengar dari mantan _Ace Touou_ itu, ia menyelipkan cicin perak itu ke jari manis kekasihnya seraya bibirnya mencium lembut mata Kise agar air matanya berhenti.

"Ini lebih bagus daripada yang di video-video itu kan?"

"...mungkin."

Aomine mengacak surai _blonde_ milik Kise, "Tunggu ya, aku buatkan coklat hangat."

Kise menatap cincin yang ada pada jari manisnya. Ia menarik kembali omongannya, musim dingin kali ini berbeda dari musim-musim dingin sebelumnya.

"Nih," Aomine memberikan Kise segelas coklat hangat. "Hati-hati pana—"

"—panas!"

Telat lagi.

Kise menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aomine_cchi_ lidahku terbakar lagi!"

Dan Aomine pun tersenyum.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hallo! Pada akhirnya UN selesai juga! Masa-masa hiatus pun lewat,

Btw **Happy Birthday Shouvr!** Semoga yang terbaik untuk ultahmu ini, makin pinter, lulus, masuk sma yang diinginkan, jangan galau-galau ya kk! Semoga coretmanga-mangaBLupdatecepetcoret!

Idk what to say about this fic lah, crappy banget. OOC, garing, sama sekali ga fluffy; ini seratus persen ditulis dan diedit serta dipublish di hp, jadi maafkan saya kalo ada typo dsb;

Tapi semoga kalian suka!

**Feedbacks?** Kritik/Sarannya di review ya!

**Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
